Roses Are Red My Love
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: Gabriella and Troy made the decision to breakup after high school. What will happen after that? Based on the song Roses are Red by Bobby Vinton.


**Based on the song Roses are Red (My Love) by Bobby Vinton. It's a really sweet song. I highly suggest you go check it out. No I don't claim to own the song. This is what came as a result of me not wanting to study for my midterm that I have to take in about 2 hours. Woo, fun. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"I can't believe you and Troy are breaking up after the summer! It's just so weird!" Taylor said as she and Gabriella shopped for dresses for graduation.

"I know, but he's going to University of Albuquerque and I'm going to UC Davis! It's so far away! I'll be in northern California and he'll still be here in New Mexico. The only times I'll be able to come home is probably during the summer and Christmas break, but then again Christmas breaks there are rather short. What do you think about this one?" Gabriella said as she held up a pale blue skirt and top.

"Too boring I think this one would look better on you." She replied holding up a white and red one. "I still find it weird, you two can obviously make it through anything."

"I don't know…. this just seems like it's smarter." Gabriella said as she took the red and white dress. "Not to mention my mom is moving in August to Texas."

"Texas isn't that far away from New Mexico, depending on where in Texas. " Taylor replied holding up a purple and black skirt to show Gabriella.

"Nah, looks too dark of colors for a graduation. She's moving to Austin, so that's an _extremely_ long day's drive to Albuquerque. I'd probably be just as easy to drive from Davis. Here this one would look perfect on you!" She replied handing Taylor a pink dress with a white bow across the waist.

"Perfect! Let's go try them on. I don't know, I still don't think you two should break up." Taylor said sadly, looking at her best friend.

"We think it's for the best."

* * *

"Just a minute Troy and I'll sign your yearbook!" Gabriella said laughing as he kept poking her with it, "I have to finish signing Chad's!"

"I know, but you're my girlfriend! I can't wait!" He replied, still poking her, but looking around at all of the party decorations for the grad night party they were at.

"I can't believe we made it through high school. It felt like it was never going to end!" Kelsi said as she sat signing Sharpay's yearbook.

"No kidding, I can't wait for college though." Replied Ryan as he sat and watched some of the other seniors getting fake tattoos. "You should get a tattoo Shar."

"Do I look like a biker? I don't think so!" She screeched back, extremely offended while Ryan tried not to laugh.

"Here you go Chad!" Gabriella said handing his yearbook back and taking Troy's.

"Thanks Gabi! Here! Jason! Sign my yearbook!" He yelled loudly as he ran towards where Jason was, only about 10 feet away.

"I think you gave me a bruise Troy!" Gabriella said massaging her side as she opened his yearbook, finding a whole page saved for her. "Thanks for the page." She said looking at him. He blushed slightly.

"I thought you'd have a whole thing planned out already so I did that." He replied putting his arm around her.

"You're right, but you can't read it while I write it, you have to read it later." She said pushing him away.

"What? Why not!" He asked offended.

"Because I said so and I'm cool like that." She replied, starting to write.

_Troy, _

_I know this is going to be an incredibly cheesy yearbook note, but come on. We're seniors and we've dated for year and a half. We're high school sweethearts. I hate that we have to breakup, but what else are we to do? We're going to be over 1,000 miles away and my school breaks aren't going to be that long. Just remember that I'll always love you and I loved the times we spent together. __Don't ever forget me. I can guarantee that I'll never forget you. Please keep in touch. _

_Roses are red, my love.  
Violets are blue.  
Sugar is sweet, my love.  
But not as sweet as you._

_Love,_

_Gabriella Montez_

* * *

Gabriella didn't know what had happened. She and Troy had promised to stay in contact. After the first year of college, she never heard from him and he never heard from her. The next time she heard from him was a wedding invitation in the mail a year after she had finished college announcing the marriage of Ms. Rachel Williams to Mr. Troy Bolton. She knew perfectly well that she couldn't go to the wedding, it would be too weird. Instead she sent a letter back explaining herself.

_Troy, _

_Congratulations! I'm happy for you! Rachel is one lucky girl! I'm sorry, but I can't go. I wish I could, but I can't. You're wedding present will be sent soon! _

_Roses are red, my love.  
Violets are blue.  
Sugar is sweet, my love.  
But good luck may God bless you._

* * *

"Gabriella! Oh my goodness!" Squealed Taylor as she came running over to her in the gym of East High.

"Taylor! Hey you shouldn't be running in your condition!" Gabriella replied back as a very pregnant Taylor hugged her.

"I know, it's just that I haven't seen you since you left! How are you? "

"I'm doing good. I've got a job at a newspaper in Phoenix. It's rather demanding, but I was extremely glad that I got away long enough to go to the ten year reunion!" Gabriella replied after they released each other from the hug. "So boy or girl?"

"Twins. Boy and a girl. Chad's rather excited." Taylor replied laughing as she gestured towards Chad who was on the other side of the room talking to a group of people. "He couldn't decide if he wanted a girl or boy so he got both. I believe he's grilling Troy on baby facts."

"Oh, Troy's here?" Gabriella asked rather nervously.

"Oh sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned Troy." Taylor said regretfully looking closely at Gabriella.

"Oh no, it's fine. I just haven't seen him since the summer before college." Gabriella replied as Chad walked over to them with none other than the person they were talking about.

"Gabriella!" Chad said hugging her tightly. "How are you! We've missed you so much!"

"I'm doing good." She replied smiling slightly, very well aware of whom was standing next to her. She was doing her best at avoiding looking at him. "Congrats on the twins!"

"Thanks we're really excited!" He replied, practically jumping up and down.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said. She immediately gave up her attempts at not looking at him. She noticed Taylor drag Chad away quickly.

"Hey Troy. How are you?" She asked smiling nervously.

"Good. I'm about-" He started but suddenly stopped talking and looked down. Gabriella was confused until she looked down too.

"I'm hungry." Said a little blond haired, blue eyed girl at Troy's feet.

"Are you sweetie?" He replied bending down and picking her up.

"Is that your little girl?" Gabriella asked, her heart breaking.

"Yes, this is Marie." He responded smiling widely as he looked at his daughter.

"I'm three!" Marie said happily, holding up three little fingers.

"She looks a lot like you." Gabriella said smiling at the little girl. She couldn't help but think that the little girl should look a little bit like herself as well as Troy.

"Thanks." Troy replied looking back at her as Gabriella moved a little closer to him and his daughter.

"Marie, someday some boy may write in your yearbook too.

Roses are red, my love.  
Violets are blue.  
Sugar is sweet, my love.  
But not as sweet as you." Gabriella said smiling sadly as she saw a woman come up and put her arm around Troy as he put his free arm around her.

"Goodbye Troy."

"Goodbye Gabriella." He replied, also smiling sadly as he watched her walk out of the gym.


End file.
